


Cuddling Prompts 09. Totally Platonic

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony just wants to help Stephen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Cuddling Prompts 09. Totally Platonic

"Yes!"

The loud shout was the first thing Stephen heard after FRIDAY had opened the door into Tony's workshop for him. It still blew his mind that he was on the "let him in any time he wants, doesn't matter if I’m around or not" list. A very carefully selected group of people like Colonel Rhodes and the one and only Pepper Potts. Plus one lonely sorcerer who shouldn't be on it but had been more or less dragged there by Tony himself after the man had decided to adopt Stephen as a friend.

Sometimes, he still looked around in search of the wrong turn he'd taken to land in another dimension that was pretty much like his original one - only better. Just because Tony Stark couldn't accept a no (or ten) Stephen now had friends apart from Wong and a place to hang out apart from Kamar-Taj and the Sanctum. It was pretty great, actually.

"What have you done now?" he called in greeting. "Solved the mysteries of the universe for good?"

He got a laugh for that. "No, I’m leaving that one to you, oh mysterious Master of the Mysteries. Here, let me show you." Tony was by his side in a heartbeat and dragged him towards the big holographic screen that dominated the workshop. "Look," he breathed.

Stephen did. The looked, he stared, he saw traces of his own work and he understood. The next thing he did was hugging Tony as hard as he could. "You did it!"

Tony clung back just as hard, laughing along with Stephen. "_We_ did it," he corrected breathlessly. "This is going to change so many lives."

Stephen took half a step back to once again look at the display and the promise it held. "Restructuring and re-growing damaged nerves," he whispered in awe, not noticing that his right hand was still gripping Tony's underarm or that Tony's left arm was still around his waist. They cuddled closer and closer together while Tony excitedly showed him more and more.

"You realize that this is for you, right?" Tony asked at the end of his presentation. "I realize that it probably won't undo all of the damage but it should help with the pain..."

Stephen had no words. Instead he just turned around and hugged Tony even tighter. After a moment of hesitation Tony clung back with even more strength, holding Stephen together as he tried to work through his shock and awe.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187670034066/if-you-want-to-create-a-bit-of-a-mini-story-with).


End file.
